


It All Started In Zaofu

by LostBeifongChild



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Anxiety, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain, Prison, Promises, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeifongChild/pseuds/LostBeifongChild
Summary: This story takes place during Season 3 when Korra visits Zaofu during her quest to rebuild the Air Nation. Upon her arrival, she meets a beautiful guard captain who she can't get off her mind.





	1. Garden Meditiation

**Author's Note:**

> This project started after a prompt from Tumblr user @fandom-oracle. I started this first chapter and I just couldn't stop. I decided to make it take place during Korra's first visit to Zaofu.

Korra took a deep breath, sighing loudly. _'Finally,'_ she thought. _'Some peace and quiet.'_ It had been a long first day in Zaofu. She toured the city with Suyin, and met up with the other Beifongs. All the while, Lin wouldn't let her out of her sight. She couldn't think in her room with all of the other guards walking by. Every time one passed she had hoped it was the captain. For some reason, Korra couldn't get the captain of the guard off of her mind. She shook her head. There had to be a better way of finding new Airbenders than just hopping from city to city. She needed to talk to Raava. _'Su says this this is the safest city in the world,'_ she thought. _'I'm sure I'll be fine if they don't realize I'm gone for a while.'_

She snuck into a sealed off area of the Beifong estate garden that she noticed had little to no guards watching, a place where she could finally be alone. Just an Avatar and her thoughts. She climbed atop one of the many giant boulders there and sat down, looking over the peaceful display of earth and flowers. 'This is perfect,' she thought. She crossed her legs, and placed her fists together. All she wanted to do was commune with Raava. Ever since her battle with Unalaaq, her connection to her spirit was weak. Raava always seemed to know how to help make sense of everything that was happening. She took a deep breath. 

____

_'Raava...'_

"Oh.. Avatar Korra... I didn't know you'd be out here. This is Suyin's person garden." 

Korra slumped. Another interruption. She opened her eyes and her gaze rested on the woman standing in front of her. It was Suyin's captain of the guard. The protege stood before her, clad in full uniform. She peered up with bright green eyes and removed her helmet, allowing her long black hair to fall over her shoulders. She had the most subtle smirk on her face. Korra's face got hot. She choked back the feeling. 

"Kuvira, right? Am I not supposed to be out here? I just needed to find a quiet place to meditate. It's just.. It's been really hard for me to connect with my Avatar spirit lately. This was the only place I could come to hide from everybody." Kuvira looked up at her blankly, her face giving absolutely no reaction. Korra groaned. "Ugh, this place is restricted isn't it? I can't be here? Do I need to leave?" 

Kuvira laughed. "No, you're okay. As long as you don't mind me being here, too. I like to come here after my shift to train."

Korra nodded. She had hoped that having just one person around wouldn't distract her too much. Even if it was her. They had been exchanging glances ever since she landed in Zaofu. _'Wait.. does she like me?'_ she thought. She shrugged, closing her eyes once more. _'I can't think about that right now. I need to focus. Breathe...'_

**CLUNK**

Korra's eyes snapped open once more to see the guard captain had tossed her uniform armor onto the gravel, standing now in just her uniform pants and a grey tank top. She started braiding her hair, her back turned to Korra. Her shoulder muscles rippled in the evening sun. Without a pause, she began basic stretching warm ups. She took a glance over her shoulder at Korra. Korra thought her eyes would pierce right through her soul. Kuvira smirked. Korra's face started to turn red again, she could feel her body getting hot. _'That smile....'_

Korra gulped, squeezing her eyes shut once again. _'Fuck.. Did she see me staring? She's baiting me.. No.. Focus...'_ She took another deep breath, pressing her fists together. _'Raava... Raava... ugh, what about Kuvira though? Obviously something is there.. why else would she be looking at me like that? And she kept staring at me over dinner.. Why does her smile make me feel so dizzy? No, Korra.. Focus... reconnect with my Avatar spirit... come on..._

The sound of fabric fluttering began to fill the air, synonymous with controlled grunting and sharp inhalations. Frustrated, Korra opened her eyes again. Kuvira moved so gracefull, it was like she was dancing. She was combining high kicks and punches, low leg sweeps and jumps. Twirling like an acrobat. It was exactly like when she first came off the airship and saw her in the studio with the troupe. Korra found herself admiring the way she moved. Even her hair stayed perfect while she exerted herself. The way her sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. Korra let out an audible sigh. _She's so... **perfect.'**_ Kuvira glanced over her shoulder again, noticing Korra wasn't even in her meditation pose anymore. She stopped. 

"Avatar Korra. Am I... bothering you?"

Korra snapped back to reality. _'Shit.. Did I say any of that out loud? Did I just sigh? Did she hear me?'_ Her face immediately turned bright red. 

"N-No, Kuvira. Not at all, uh, I-"

Kuvira chucked, walking up to Korra. She rested her arms on the boulder and looked up at her.

"I can stop, and just let you meditate for a while if that's what you need. But.. would you be okay with me staying here? This place is personal to me. It helps me think."

Korranodded. Her face was still hot. The breeze was starting to pick up, and it felt calming against her hot skin. Kuvira laid in the grass in front of her, clasping her hands behind her head, looking up at the now darkening sky. Korra stared at her, trying to read her face. _What could she be thinking about?_ She tried to calm herself by focusing on the steady rise and fall of her chest. Maybe the rhythm of her breathing would help. _'Oh.. her chest.._

Kuvira's breath was steady and deep, but Korra still couldn't focus. She instead found herself admiring the woman. Her hair, it looked so soft. Her strong jawline. The way the sweat still clung to her neck, her skin gleaming with its shimmer. The breeze picked up again. _'That feels nice...'_ Korra closed her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose, but it made her bite down on her lip. The air was filled with the scent of sweet, light florals; of sweat and of metal. **Of her** _'I can't stop thinking about her now...'_

Korra threw her fists into her lap, growling slightly. _'This isn't going to work. Not unless I say something. I'm not going to waste a chance to say something in private like I did with Mako...'_ Korra growled under her breath again. _'Ugh, Mako. I sure made a mess of that one though, didn't I? Idiot...'_ She scoffed at herself. She looked Kuvira, who was gazing up at the sky peacefully. _'Well she sure is relaxed._ Kuvira felt Korra's eyes on her and turned her head to look. Her brows turned up in concern. The look on Korra's face was equally embarrassed and frustrated. She propped herself up on one arm. Korra's arm was pounding in her ears. _Oh, shit.. she **knows...** She knows I was staring at her, I have to say something now.. spirits, help me_

"Hey Korra, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Korra's face was bright red, and she wasn't sure how long she had been holding her breath. She blurted out quickly, without thinking.

"So... I know I just met you but I think you're really pretty and I think I really like you but I just want to get to know you better..." She gasped.

Kuvira's eyes got wide and she sat up. She put her arm over her knee and stared at the grass. 

_'FUCK! This was exactly like with Mako.'_

"Korra.. I.. I don't know know what to say..."

_**'Exactly** like with Mako.' _

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything... I.. I need to leave..." Korra panicked. She jumped up, hopping a few steps to try and run away, but something grabbed her arm. She spun around, Kuvira was standing right in front of her. _'When did she have the time to stand up?'_ She was so close that she could feel the heat from Kuvira's body on her own trembling skin. Kuvira's eye contact make Korra feel like she was on fire. 

"Korra." _'Oh spirits.. here it comes... rejection, just get it over with already..."_

"I'd love to spend some time with you Korra."

She sounded so confident. So _sure._ Korra felt tears begin to well in her eyes. Fear? Embarrassment? She wasn't sure. She tried to choke them back.

"Wai... R...Really?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah. I don't have to close the domes tonight. Are you free for dinner? We can meet in an hour. And tomorrow I can let you in the dance studio and maybe there you'll be able to reconnect with your Avatar spirit. I promise, nobody will bother you in there."

"Yeah... okay." Korra was still shaking.

Kuvira wiped the single tear that had fallen from Korra's eye. She wrapped her arms around Korra, and placed a comforting hand on the back of her head. _'I wish I could just stay like this forever..'_ she thought. She took a deep breath. _'Oh... It was her hair.. that smelled like flowers..._

Maybe there was still hope for her, after all.


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes Kuvira up on her offer for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off slow, but features a short NSFW scene at the end. You know, cause I'm a tease.

Korra stood in the mirror, analyzing her outfit. _'I should have brought nicer clothes,'_ she thought. _'What am I supposed to wear to this date?'_ She was wearing her jacket. Having just her tank top on seemed too informal. She had thought about asking Asami for something a little more extravagant, but she didn't want anyone to know she was going on a date with someone she had just met, or that the date was with someone so prestigious in the city. _'Why can't I stop thinking about her...'_

She sighed. There wasn't anything left do at this point but go down to the restaurant that Kuvira wrote down for her. It was only a short walk from the Beifong estate. She just had to slip past the guards. _'Lin and her stupid watchdogs. Like I need to be protected. I'm the **Avatar** I can handle myself._ She took one last look in the mirror and decided she was looking as good as she was going to be. Best not keep her waiting. 

She jumped out the window to her room and out into the estate courtyard. With a swift twirl and the help of her Airbending, she hopped over the gate with ease. _'Hah, easy.'_ she thought. She walked down the street, mind abuzz with all of the what ifs and worst case scenarios playing in her head. _'Don't fuck this up, Korra. Just don't be weird...'_

At the restaurant, Kuvira had booked them a private area, away from any prying eyes. She had instructed Korra to notify staff she was there for a "special menu tasting" and that they would lead her back at the right time. The host pulled back the fabric of a long, dark green curtain which closed off the walkway to a long narrow hall. "It'll be the room on the right, miss." He gestured toward the archway. Korra walked up to the doorway, but hesitated to present herself. She trembled. Her knees were weak. _'No.. I'm making a mistake.. I'm going to mess this up so badly...'_ She stared at the floor, trying to muster up but an ounce of courage to see Kuvira again. 

Kuvira called out, "You can come in here, you know. There's nobody else here. We're alone" 

This surprised Korra. _'How... how did she know I was standing here?'_

She choked back her fear. Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner. The room was a small banquet room. There was a beautiful display of lights and artwork on the walls. In the center of the room sat an intimately sized table, complete with a metal centerpiece sculpture of a flying boar. The Beifong mark. To one side of the table sat Kuvira. She as wearing a dark green tunic, with elegant looking metal embellishments on the collar and sleeves. Her hair was pulled out of her face, flowing effortlessly over her shoulders. _'Fuck.. she's even more beautiful in this outfit. And I look like a peasant, ugh, I should have gone to Asami...'_

"Kuvira... uh, I didn't realize how fancy this place is.. you spared no expense.. and I'm sorry I'm so underdressed for this..." 

"Nonsense, Korra," She waved her hand, beckoning her to sit. "I'm Suyin's protege. I'm basically family, everybody treats me like Beifong here." 

Korra sat down. "Tell me.. how did you know I was standing there?" 

"I've been training with Suyin since I was a little girl. She's shown me everything she knows about metalbending, even the few tricks only the Beifongs could master. I can feel the vibrations in the ground and based off of your physique I could tell that it was you. I'm not nearly as good at it as they are, though." 

_'Of course...'_ Korra thought. _'I should have expected that.'_

"But enough about me for now, Korra. Tell me more about you. What are your travels like? What's it like rebuilding an entire nation?" 

"Well, it's been a lot tougher than you would think," Korra started. "First of all, it's not like I knew opening the portals would give people new bending skills. Most of them act like they don't even want it! Like I forced it on them on purpose. And secondly, they all hate the idea of going to Air Temple Island to train with Avatar Aang's family." 

"There's nothing wrong with trying to unite them. I think it's important for them to learn how to control their skills. Without proper teaching, they might hurt themselves, and then who knows where they will end up." 

"Exactly! It's like I'm trying to rip them away from their lives or something. I'm not! I'm just trying to guide them.. firmly. Just so they know we mean business. I'm really just trying to help." 

"That's such a noble mission, Korra. That's great. Plus, you found Opal. I know she'd be more than willing to go with you to-" 

Korra slammed her fist on the table. Kuvira furrowed her brow in concern. "Su already told me she isn't going anywhere. It's not fair. We came all this way and she refuses to trust that we will keep her safe." 

Kuvira reached out and placed her hand on Korra's fist. This relaxed her. She slouched in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kuvira. I didn't mean for that outburst. It's not that I don't want to be here in the city, it's just that there is so much more to do. So many more people to find. I can't spend too much time here.. but I want to." 

"I understand, Korra. Let me try and talk to Su in the morning." 

"Yeah, okay." Kuvira's words calmed her. Their first course arrived. 

"Can we talk about something else? This Avatar business stresses me out.. Tell me about you. How did you come to be so close to Su?" 

"It all happened when I was very young. I was an orphan, see. My parents just abandoned me. I was all alone on the streets, until Su found me. She saw my potential and raised me like one of her own. She's kind of like my mom." 

"Wow, that must have been really hard at first." 

"I had a lot of trust issues at first. There's nothing I can compare the feeling of being abandoned to. It's like having a void that nothing will fill." Kuvira stared longingly, as if reminiscing on that memory. "But then when I found out I could metalbend, Su made it her mission to teach me everything she knew. Say, you're the master of all of the elements, right? Can you metalbend?" 

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Korra thought about it. "I guess I never really tried. Do you think you could try to teach me sometime?" 

Kuvira smiled. "Maybe," she said. 

They spent the remainder of their evening dinner talking about seemingly everything. Korra told stories about how she took down Amon, and everything she had been through with the Water Tribe Civil War. Kuvira boasted about her metalbending achievements and her work in the dance troupe. The more they talked, the more Korra felt at ease around Kuvira. But at the same time, a lingering sadness was pulling at the back of her mind. She'd have to leave her behind eventually. She found herself lost in admiration of the woman, forgetting the words right as they were escaping Kuvira's mouth. _'Her lips look so soft...'_ she thought. She was so focused on studying her face, watching as her eyes flickered with ambition and softness. Watching how she licked her lips after taking a drink. How her hair would start to fall into her face and she would gently tuck it behind her ear. Korra was in an absolute trance. 

Night had fallen on upon the city, and that meant Korra needed to go back to the estate before Lin did her midnight rounds. "Let me walk you back to the estate, so I can point out where the dance studio is." Kuvira said. "You can come by first thing in the morning to get some meditation done. We don't have practice tomorrow so it'll just be us." 

"Sounds perfect," Korra replied. 

They walked down the street, occasionally bumping their hands together between strides. Korra blushed, "I'm sorry Kuvira, I keep doing that.. I guess I'm a little tired. It's been a long day, and.." Kuvira interrupted by interlocking her fingers with Korra's. "Is that better?" she asked with a cocky tone. 

Korra's face turned bright red. She wanted to pull away, but at the same this is exactly what she wanted. They walked for the next few blocks in hand, until they got to the place just before the gate where Korra had hopped the wall those few hours before. Kuvira faced her, Korra's back was to the wall. "Wait, Korra, don't go yet. I have one more thing for you." She placed her hand on Korra's blushing cheek, feeling the warmth of her flushed face. 

_'Oh spirits.. '_ Korra thought. _'Is she about to.. what do I...'_ The sound of her heart pounding in her ears was almost deafening. 

Kuvira planted her lips into Korra's, lingering just long enough for Korra not to have time to react. She started into Korra's eyes, whose were wide with bewilderment. Korra put her hands on Kuvira's tunic collar, and pulled her closer, kissing her again. This time, their kiss was sloppy, full of hunger. Korra gasped for air, pushing Kuvira away. Her face was bright red. She turned, launching herself into the air over the wall. 

She didn't stick the landing, falling into the bushes with a loud thud. The commotion brought the guards. "Did you hear that?" one of them asked. "Who's there!" they called. "Captain, is that you? What are you doing out here so late?" 

Kuvira waved a hand at them. "Oh, just out for a little walk. Get back to your posts." 

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted her and left as quickly as they had come. Kuvira walked home with a proud smirk on her face. 

Korra managed to get back to her room just in time to hear a knock at the door. It was Lin. "Hey, I just need to check your room." Korra let her in. 

"Lin, there's nothing wrong here. Just go." 

Lin noticed the window was still propped open. "Make sure you close that window before you go to bed. The last thing I need is someone coming in through there." 

"Fine. Just get out." 

Lin scoffed, walking out of the room. Korra collapsed onto her bed, replaying the night with Kuvira over and over in her head for an hour. She decided to change. Laying in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about those last moments with Kuvira. She touched her hand to her mouth, remembering the feeling of Kuvira's soft lips. The gentle warmth of her tongue grazing over her lips. The hunger in their kiss. Korra's body swelled at the core. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ she thought. 

She slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing her skin. She was covered in goosebumps. She couldn't get that feeling out of her mind, she found herself quickly thinking about Kuvira's body. Her strong shoulders, the softness of hair. She squirmed. She crept her hand down her sweatpants as the aching feeling between her legs was becoming unbearable. _'I haven't even been with another woman before...'_ she thought. _'Kuvira drives me crazy. I want her so badly...'_ She moaned softly as her fingers slipped through her slick folds with ease. 

_'Fuck... I'm so wet...'_ she thought to herself. She squirmed under her own touch, swirling soft circles over her throbbing nub. She buried two fingers inside, rubbing hard against her sensitive band inside. Her breath shivered. She'd done this many times before, she knew exactly what to do. The thing that made this time any different was that she still craved something. She craved **her.**

Korra rolled over, sliding onto her knees. She placed her free hand on the headboard. She moaned into the crook of her elbow, thrusting her fingers inside and rubbing her palm hard on her clit. Her hand was starting to cramp up, but she didn't care. She rode her hand to climax, collapsing face down on the bed, panting and sweating. She closed her eyes. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were still of Kuvira. 


	3. Alone in the Dance Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets up with Kuvira in the dance studio. Raava isn't the only one she makes a connection with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I have a lot going on at work! NSFW chapter!

Korra opened the door to the studio. The room was dimly lit by the morning sun and seemingly vacant. _'Oh, I'm early,'_ she thought. She walked across the spongy floor mats to the far corner of the room and sat down on the bench. She gazed up at the ceiling, draped in metal cords. They reminded her of her first encounter with the Kuvira. It was in this very room that she witnessed the dance troupe practicing their routine, the metalbender flying gracefully through the air. She moved so confidently when she danced, and Korra wished for just an ounce of that confidence herself. _'Well, I did step out of my comfort zone last night.. When we kissed...'_ Korra shivered. Thinking about it sent chills down her spine. She licked her lips, reminiscing on the taste that Kuvira's had left on hers. _'Does Kuvira even like me the same way? Was she just playing into my feelings? I'm not going to be able to meditate unless I get some answers...'_

The door to the studio opened. Kuvira's silhouette blocked the light in the doorway. As the door closed behind her, the warming glow of the sun revealed her details to Korra. She was wearing a tank top, and loose pants, just like when she was in the garden. She carried a dark green duffel bag on one shoulder, and her long black hair draped over the other shoulder. "Good morning Korra," she called out. "Did you sleep well?" 

Korra's face turned red. It's not like Kuvira had any way of knowing that Korra had fallen asleep pleasuring herself to the thought of her, but it still embarrassed her to even think about it. "Oh, um, yeah, it was fine, I guess," she stuttered out.

"No one is going to bother us here, I locked the door, and my guards all know I reserved the studio for the day. I want to practice some stances, but I promise I won't start until you get into the spirit world, so I won't be a distraction, okay?" Kuvira smiled at Korra warmly. She sat her things down on the bench, took a few items out of her bag, and sat down. 

"Kuvira, before I get started, I wanted to ask you something. Do... do you like me?" Her voice quivered.

"Of course I do, Korra. Why wouldn't I?" Kuvira replied confidently.

"No, I mean.." Korra sighed. Kuvira was just going to make her come out and say it. "Do you like me.. romantically?"

Kuvira studied Korra's face. Her eyes were wide with hope, but her brows were turned up in fear. Her face was pink, and she was trembling. Kuvira looked at the floor, blankly. "I... I don't know. It just seems... too early to tell yet. Just know that at least for now, I want to see what happens." 

The uncertainty of Kuvira's words discouraged Korra. She felt her heart sink, but there was an expression on Kuvira's face that told her not to give up just yet. She had to shake the feeling. "Right, okay. she said, a slight disappointment in her voice. _'We can talk about it later.'_ Kuvira began wrapping her arms and legs in the protective cloth strips she removed from her bag. Korra sat on the floor, crossing her legs. She took a deep breath. _'Okay Korra... focus. You can do this.'_ She pressed her fists together, and closed her eyes. It took her more than a few minutes to clear her mind of Kuvira, but once she did, she was finally able to meditate.

__________________________________________________

Korra opened her eyes. Kuvira was across the room, leaning back on a pile of pillows, a small piece of metal floated a few inches above her hand. With the slightest twist of her wrist, it was changing it's abstract shape.

"Kuvira," Korra called out softly. "I'm back." Kuvira sat up quickly, wincing slightly. She grabbed her shoulder. "Ah, hey, Korra. I was wondering when you'd come out of that."

"Are you okay? What happened to your shoulder?"

"Ah, when you were out I was doing a difficult maneuver I haven't mastered yet with the metal cords... I didn't have it right and I pulled the muscle in ny shoulder. I'm fine, though, it just hurts." She rubbed her shoulder. Korra could see from across the room it was bruising.

"Well, I'm a healer you know. Katara taught me everything I know. Let me help you." She got up and walked over to Kuvira's comfortable nook. "This is quite the setup you have over here. Looks cozy." She sat behind her and pulled out her water bag, laying her hands on her shoulder. 

Kuvira sighed in relief, leaning back into her lap. "Ah, that feels really nice, Korra. Thank you."

Kuvira tilted her head back, looking up at Korra with an affectionate gaze. Korra ran her fingers through Kuvira's hair, admiring its softness. "Korra," she whispered softly. "I thought about it some more while you were away, what you asked me."

Korra stopped running her fingers through her hair. _'She's about to reject me now, isn't she?_ her stomach dropped. She felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes. She tried to choke them back. Kuvira sat up, and turned her body to face Korra. "Korra," she touched her cheek softly, forcing eye contact. Korra's eyes were watery. "I've decided... that I do like you. I tried to hide my feelings earlier and I made up some bullshit about wanting to think about it, but... there's just something about you. Something more I'm craving from you." 

Korra couldnt contain her relief. She closed her eyes tight, sending tears down her cheeks. She sobbed, falling into Kuvira's arms. Kuvira kissed her forehead lightly. "It's okay, Korra. I think I understand what you're feeling."

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes, quickly regaining herself. "I.. I'm sorry Kuvira, I'm just so happy to hear you say that." 

"Just promise one thing to me, Korra," Kuvira's voice was full of caution. "If we go through with this... Promise me that you're not going to just abandon me." 

Korra stared blankly at Kuvira. The expression on her face was pained, a look she had never thought the strong-willed metalbender would ever hold. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you, Kuvira. I know how bad you felt when you were young. I promise I'll do everything I can to prevent that from happening." Kuvira reached out, caressing Korra's cheek. She leaned forward, kissing her deeply as if to seal the deal.

Surges of warmth poured over Korra's body. Kuvira pushed her back into the soft nook of pillows, leaning her weight on Korra's chest. Korra wrapped an arm around Kuvira's waist. Their kisses were intense, tongues fighting for control. Korra hummed softly, it was clear they were both turned on. 

Kuvira slid her hand under Korra's shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach. The ripples of muscle within her core twitched under the light graze of her fingers. Her fingertips made her skin feel like it was on fire. She felt an all to familiar aching beginning to build. Her first reaction was to reach down and pleasure herself, but she resisted. She wanted to see just how far this would go. 

She groaned quietly, squirming slightly under Kuvira's touch. Kuvira moved higher, grazing her fingers over Korra's nipples, hardened with arousal. She gripped one firmly between her fingers, squeezing out a soft moan from Korra. She kissed her neck, moving down to her collarbone. Kuvira's hands explored all over Korra's body. Just as Kuvira was about to slip past Korra's waistband, Korra stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist. "Wait..." she said, hesitantly.

Korra was trembling, her entire body shaking with arousal. She looked at Kuvira, worriedly. "I need to tell you something..." her voice quivered. "I.. I've never done this before.. with anyone.." Kuvira looked surprised. "But I still want this... I want you..." she added.

"I can go at your pace, Korra. I promise I won't hurt you. Just tell me if this is okay. If it isn't, I'll stop right away, no questions asked." Kuvira's words were calming and reassuring. Korra took a deep breath and nodded. She released hold of Kuvira's wrist, and allowed her hand to slowly slide freely past the threshold of her waist band.

Kuvira's fingers met the small , delicate curls that rested on the mound above Korra's aching sex. The heat practically radiated, Korra's heartbeat was loud in her ears. "I'm going to touch you now, Korra... Okay?" Kuvira's words were a delicate whisper. Korra nodded, holding her breath and closing her eyes. _'Oh, here it comes...'_

She let out a sharp sigh when Kuvira's fingers slipped in between her folds. Her touch was so dizzying she thought she would faint. She tightened her grip on the back of Kuvira's shirt, and looked into Kuvira's eyes. Kuvira was scanning her face, cautiously watching for every reaction, any reason Korra wouldn't be enjoying it. She explored the wetness of her folds. "Is this still okay? Can I do more?" She asked. Korra nodded, biting down on her own lip. 

Kuvira curled her index finger up the full length of Korra's folds, discovering her sensitive nub at the top. The moment she passed over it, Korra let out a breathy moan. She rubbed around her clit slowly, and with each full circle Korra squirmed a little more. She was tugging at the fistful of shirt she was clinging to, panting heavily in Kuvira's ear. Kuvira kissed her jawline, sending goosebumps down Korra's neck. "Y-yes... M-more..." Korra whispered pleadingly.

Kuvira picked up her pace, twirling her fingertip across Korra's throbbing clit quickly. Korra's heavy breathing soon turned to moaning, the dips and falls of her breathing becoming more erratic. Kuvira kissed her collarbone, nipping at the base of her neck. Korra's fingers found their way entangled in Kuvira's hair, and as she began to sway closer to climax, she pulled Kuvira closer to her body by the hair. "Kuv...ira-ahhh.. I'm gonna..." Korra's voice trailed off into a raspy whine. 

She clenched her eyes, gasping through her teeth as the waves of her first orgasm at the hands of someone else came crashing down hard on her body. Her entire body stiffened and shook, her moaning hissed in Kuvira's ear. Once she began to relax, Kuvira removed her hand and put it back on Korra's stomach. Korra felt her body twitching in aftershock. "Are you still okay?" She asked. Korra nodded, a look of complete bewilderment on her face. "More than okay," she answered.

"Can we keep going?" Kuvira asked. Korra nodded, biting her lip in anticipation.

Kuvira kissed her softly. She swung a leg over Korra's body and rolled onto her knees, straddling her. She took hold of Korra's hands and put them on her waist. Looking down at her, she removed her tank top, exposing her muscular torso. Korra's face was bright pink, her expression reading uncertainty. Kuvira guided Korra's hands over her skin, exhaling deeply. _'Her skin is so soft...'_ Korra thought. Kuvira leaned over, bringing Korra's hands to the underside of the band of her bra. Korra's heart began to race. _Oh spirits... I'm about to see..._ She held her breath, slowly pulling the bra over Kuvira's head. Korra smiled in awe. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. She placed both of her hands on Kuvira's newly exposed chest, admiring how supple each breast felt cupped in her hands. Korra leaned forward, taking one of her breasts into her mouth. Kuvira let out the gentlest moans in Korra's ear as she ran her tongue over her hardened nipple. 

Kuvira tugged on Korra's shirt at the shoulders. "Let me take this off," she whispered. Korra locked eyes with her lover, biting down her lip as she slowly removed her shirt and bra. "Your skin feels so amazing," Korra said. Kuvira kissed along Korra's neck, tracing her hands down her chest. Wherever her hands went, her lips soon followed. Korra's muscles tensed the lower Kuvira got. She traced past her navel, gripping the waistband of her pants. She looked up at Korra, eyes silently begging for permission to continue. Korra inhaled deeply and lifted her butt, allowing her pants to come down. The cool air that met the slickness between her thighs sent shivers up her spine. She took the opportunity to complete her own disrobing. 

Kuvira traced her fingers along Korra's thigh. She let off an uncontrollable gasp, and her body shook. Kuvira continued kissing up her thigh, wrapping her arm under Korra's trembling leg. Slowly she dragged her lips dangerously close to her center. The scent of her wanting desire was intoxicating. "Korra..." Her voice was sultry, a subtle hunger behind it. Her breath danced on her shivering skin. "Kuvira please..." Korra groaned, panting. "I want you so bad..." 

Korra whimpered when Kuvira's tongue made contact. She tightened her grip around her thighs and lapped up her flowing juices hungrily. Korra's hands tangled in Kuvira's hair. She wanted to pull her closer just as much as she wanted to push her away. "Fuck... that feels.. **_amazing.."_**

Korra bucked into Kuvira's mouth, moaning loudly. _'Get a hold of yourself, Korra. Let this last,'_ she told herself. She put her hands on her face in an effort to steady herself. Kuvira's wandering hand was making its way up her thigh. She gently kissed her clit and slowly slipped a finger into her. Korra squeezed her head into the pillows. Her mouth hung wide, gasping. Kuvira stroked her hand in and out slowly, feeling Korra's walls tremble and squeeze.

She added a second finger, prodding the tip of her tongue in to her throbbing nub. "Ahh, Kuvira!" Korra exclaimed. "P-please don't... don't stop..." she whined. She grabbed at the pillows around her, arching her back so far she thought she'd bend right in half. 

Kuvira's tongue moved quickly, milking out the breathiest moans from Korra. She hooked the tip of her fingers up at Korra's sensitive band, rubbing against it in rhythm. _'Oh fuck... I feel like I'm going to explode,'_ Korra thought. She grabbed at Kuvira's hair tightly. Her heart pounded in her ears, and stars began to form at the edges of her vision. She cried out, her entire body convulsing. 

Kuvira looked up at her trembling lover, admiring the thin sheet of sweat across her core. She slowly crawled her way back up Korra's body. They kissed. Korra tasted the sweetness of herself of Kuvira's lips. She tangled her fingers in her hair, running her hand down Kuvira's side. Her body lit up in goosebumps. 

Korra slid her hand down Kuvira's leg. She traced the back of her fingers down to her knee. Kuvira turned her leg outward so that Korra's hands would trace the inner side. About halfway up her thigh, she realized Kuvira was radiating heat from her core. Kuvira bit down on Korra's lip. She shivered as her hand explored her slick thighs, slipping past and into her folds. She huffed slightly in Korra's ear, sending chills down Korra's back. 

Korra was in uncharted territory. She had masturbated plenty of times before and new her own body well, but touching someone new- someone she admired- made her nervous. She explored Kuvira's wetness, her fingers coating in the soft, silky fluids. She awkwardly fumbled her fingers, searching for the same sensitive nub that drove her crazy. Kuvira squirmed. "Mmm... Tease," she whispered in Korra's ear. _'She must not realize I'm not very good at this...'_

Kuvira gasped when Korra finally found her clit. "Mmmm.. yes Korra... right _**there..."**_ she hissed. Korra rubbed her fingertips in quick tiny circles. Kuvira started to moan, rocking her hips against Korra's hand. She took the hint and slid in her two middle fingers deep into her silky entrance. She moaned louder. Korra angled her wrist, using her thumb to press into her clit. She paced herself, pushing her fingers deep into her. Her walls clung to her fingers, the pressure building gradually with every thrust. 

"Oh fuck... Korra!!" Kuvira wrapped her arms around her and dug her nails into her back. Her body started to tense, she was so close. Korra's wrist was cramping now but she powered through. She didn't want to disappoint her new lover. Her moans became groans and her body shook hard. She crashed into climax, panting in Korra's ear.

Korra removed her aching hand. She laid her head on Kuvira's chest, listening as her rapid heartbeat steadied. Kuvira stroked Korra's hair, smiling at the ceiling. "It's been a long while since I came like that," she said. 

"Really?" Korra answered, stunned. "That was actually my first time touching someone else," she addmitted.

"Fooled me," she said smugly. "I wonder what other great things you're capable of?" 

Korra laughed. "We are going to have to save that for another time. It's starting to get late, people are going to start getting suspicious of where we are."

Kuvira nodded, frowning. She hated the idea of having to stop, but knew it was for the best. She had night duty anyway, and needed to get some rest before her watch. They both got dressed and headed toward the door. Kuvira stopped. "Korra," she said hesitatingly. 

Korra's bright blue eyes looked up at Kuvira. Kuvira kissed her on the forehead. "What is it, Kuvira?" They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Um, never mind, it was nothing" She opened the door and started out. As Korra walked down the road back to the Beifong Estate, all she could think about was when the next time they could meet up like this again was. 

Little did she know, it was going to be a while. That night was the night then Red Lotus attacked Zaofu.


	4. Kuvira's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is ashamed of failing Korra. Korra leaves to go after Zaheer.

Kuvira ran down the hall, heart pounding in her ears. _'What am I going to tell Su? What am I going to tell Korra? I failed them all...'_ She wiped a tear from her eye. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, and her uniform was charred and dusty. She clutched her side, pain searing through her body. _'I'm pretty sure he broke my rib..."_ She stopped, facing the large ornate door, which was slightly ajar allowing a small cone if light to pour into the dark corridor. She fought through the pain to take deep breaths to regain herself, pushing the door open. 

Everyone was crowded around a body laying on the couch. _'Oh spirits no... don't let it be...'_ She froze. It was Korra. She laid motionless on the couch, a towel placed over her forehead. Kuvira's heart sank and she felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes once more.

Su turned to face her. "Well, what is it Kuvira? Did you capture the intruders?" Regaining her composure, she snapped to attention. She buried her emotions in a militant way. Though she may feel nothing but shame, she wasn't about to let anybody see it.

"No, Suyin. We did not," she answered.

Su frowned. "Well did you at least find out where they came from? How did they get in here?"

"No. We checked the whole perimeter and found nothing," she stated. 

Su's face was full of anger. Kuvira clenched her teeth, fighting back her tears. She had failed Zaofu, failed Suyin, and worst of all she had failed Korra. A voice murmured weakly from the couch. "K-kuv.."

"Korra, no!" Kuvira ran past Su, past the bodies that crowded around Korra. She dropped to her knees, holding her hand as Korra slowly regained consciousness. "I... I can't move," she stated, panicking. "What is this? I can't feel my legs!" Kuvira shushed her quietly. She pulled the hair out of Korra's face and caressed her cheek, staring into her eyes with worry. "Don't move too much. We don't know where you are hurt..."

"It's Shirshu toxin. It temporarily paralyzed you. It will wear off soon. But Kuvira. What is this all **this** about?" She gestured her hand at the two women. Kuvira squeezed her side and then quickly stood up. She had forgotten that everyone was watching, and that running to Korra's side like that was an obvious display of affection.

She stiffed into attention once more, eyes straight ahead. "It's nothing, Suyin," she said. "I was just concerned for the Avatar's safety. I will return to my duties of trying to hunt down the monsters who did this." She added. Su scoffed at her and before she could say any more, Kuvira quickly left the room. _'You dumbass,_ she thought to herself. _What were you thinking, running to her side like that?'_ Once she made it to the end of the hall, where she was certain nobody was watching, she broke down in tears. Part it was the pain in her broken body, and part of it was the shame of her failure. She wiped the tears from her cheek, regaining her composure. _'They can't see me like this._ She took a deep breath, and returned outside to her guard. 

________________ 48 Hours Later ______________________

Kuvira woke up to loud rapid knocking on her apartment door. She hopped up out of her bed and stumbled to the door. She clutched her broken ribs, gasping at the sudden rip of pain. _'Fuck, it hurts... Who the hell is knocking so urgently?'_ she thought. Irritated, she opened the door. The glare of the evening sun was blinding, she lifted a hand to shield her eyes, squinting at the sillouheted figure in front of her. "Who.. what..." her words were still groggy.

"Kuvira, it's me," the voice was familiar. She blinked adjusting her eyes.

"Korra," she said. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Can I come inside?" Korra asked.

Kuvira nodded, letting her in the apartment. "Sorry for the mess," she said, waving her arm toward her living room. Throughout Kuvira's apartment were stacks of papers and folders, case files and incident reports from every person in Zaofu.

Kuvira yawned, rubbing her eyes. She kept her hand on her side, hiding the pain. She meandered to her kitchen and started water for tea. "I'm sorry, Kuvira. Did I wake you up?" Korra asked, rhetorically.

Kuvira shrugged. "It's okay, Korra. You're welcome here any time. I was asleep but I never mind your company," she said. "Im so glad to see you're okay, sit down, what's going on?"

Korra took a seat on the couch. "I wanted to see you. My friends and I did our own little investigation the past couple days and found out that it was actually Aiwei that let them all in that night." Kuvira froze. She stared at her teapot angrily. Her jaw clenched, and she threw her fist down on the counter, sending searing pain to her broken rib. "That slimy worm! I can't believe he would double cross us like this!" She said. "What is Su doing about this? Are we going to take him out?"

"I'd like to, but he ran off. He had a secret tunnel in his house and escaped, collapsing it. We dont know where he is." Korra explained. 

Kuvira brought Korra a cup of tea, sitting on the couch next to her. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"Well that's why I came over. We're going after him," she said. Kuvira looked at her worriedly.

"By yourselves? Do you need back up? Should I come? Do you even know where he is?"

"No," Korra answered. "We cant afford the risk. We're doing all of this behind Lin's back. We need you to help us keep her distracted."

Kuvira stared at Korra. _'Is she crazy?_ she thought. "Korra! You can't," she said. "It's too dangerous! The full force of my guard couldn't even contain them and you are going to go chasing after them?"

"It's not your decision to make," Korra argued.

Kuvira glared at the floor. Her stomach dropped. A hundred worst scenarios flooded her mind all at once. _'If I hadn't failed her, she wouldn't be doing this,'_ she thought. Tears started to well in Kuvira's eyes, and she turned her head away.

"I'm going to be ok. I'm not going alone," she said. "We are going to take Naga and track down-" Kuvira stood up abruptly. She had her shoulder turned away from Korra, hiding her face. Both fists were at her sides, shaking. Her breath shuddered. "Kuvira.. what's wrong?" she asked.

Kuvira held her breath and turned to face Korra. Tears were streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, clutching her side and buried her face in her other hand. "No... this is all my fault," she whimpered. "I couldn't protect you, I failed everyone, I failed **you.** Because of me, you're.... I can't...." her voice trailed off into her sobbing.

Korra sat in bewilderment. She had no idea that Kuvira had been feeling so conflicted. She kneeled down beside Kuvira, placing her hand on her shoulder. Kuvira's body was hot to the touch. Kuvira looked up at her. "I can't lose you," Kuvira whispered. "Not like this." 

"I'm so sorry Kuvira. But I have to do this. I have to. If I don't he will just strike again." 

"Korra..." she whimpered. "You **have** to come back."

"I plan on it," Korra replied, determined. 

"Will you.. will you stay here with me? Until you go?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Kuvira cried out in pain as she tried to stand, clutching her side with both of her arms. Korra caught her, sitting her down on the couch. She knelt down beside her. "Kuvira, you're hurt..." she said.

Kuvira groaned. "It's... nothing. I just got hurt trying to fight," she lied, trying to cover it up.

Korra pushed her arms out of the way and lifted up the bottom of her shirt. Kuvira's side was saturated in deep purple welts. Korra gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Kuv..." she lightly grazed her fingers over the swelling. Kuvira winced, the slightest touch sending white hot pain across her entire body. She refused eye contact with Korra.

"How long have you been suffering like this? Why didn't you see anybody?" Korra asked.

"I didn't have time," she said. A lie. "We started investigating the guard, I had a duty to fulfill." _'Also, I deserve this, for failing you,'_ she thought to herself.

"You should have told me," Korra said, reprimanding. She pulled out her water flask and placed her hands on Kuvira's swollen body. Her hands began to glow, sending the slightest bit of relief. "You won't be healed in one session. I don't have any spirit water, and you've had this wound for days now."

Korra helped Kuvira lay back in her bed. Her swelling had gone down, but it was beyond her power to mend a broken bone without spirit water. She laid in the bed next to Kuvira, facing her. Kuvira wept softly. "Korra.. I'm so sorry" she said. 

"Shh, Kuvira. It's okay now," Korra whispered. They kissed softly. Korra traced her fingers along her shoulder, lulling her to sleep. 

When Kuvira woke in the morning, Korra was gone. She sat up, looking around her apartment. "Korra?" She called out.

Silence. 

She buried her face in her hands and wept. All she could do now was wait.


	5. Letters to Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has defeated Zaheer. The Earth Queen is dead. Jinora has been inducted as an Air Bender Master. The Earth Kingdom is in disarray, and Korra goes to the South Pole to focus on healing. Kuvira writes to Korra twice a week. These are a collection of the most important ones.

Dear Korra,

I hope you are well. It feels like it has been so long since you left to heal in the South Pole and not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I would give anything to go back to those days you spent with me in Zaofu. In the garden, at the studio... I wish I had been more alert that night. I'm still so regretful that they came and hurt you. Then maybe none of this would have happened and you could have still been here.

Things have been stressful here in Zaofu. The council is supposed to meet with Su this week to discuss Earth Kingdom affairs. I really hope we can do something, it's chaos out there. I hate that we have to wait for Raiko and the other world leaders' word. The Earth Kingdom needs us now. Anyway, I hope to hear back from you soon, but please, focus on your healing first. I miss you terribly.

Kuvira

____________________________________________________

Dear Korra,

I'm so angry! Su declined the offer from the council to lead the reunification efforts. It doesn't make sense to me. Zaofu is the most technologically advanced city in the Earth Kingdom. We should share that with the rest of our nation, to help them become better! She said she didn't feel right leading, because she thinks the colonies should be able to make their own political decisions . It's not like she would be ruling them forever. Just filling in until they can get the new heir on the throne... whomever that may be. I thinks it's really a great honor to even have been offered. She didn't even think about it. She makes me so upset. I have been thinking about stepping up in her place. Her son Bataar Jr. suggested to me that we take a few airships and try to restabalize the country side, to prove that we can do it. I might be able to show Su that this will be a good thing. It will change her mind. I'm going to talk with Raiko before he leaves. 

You haven't written back yet, but I know you're probably just busy. I just wanted to know that I still think about you every day. I really miss you.. my heart aches.

Kuvira

_____________________________________________________

Dear Korra,

I've done something I can't take back. I quit Suyin's guard. I'm leaving Zaofu, tomorrow, to restabilize my nation. Suyin said if I go through with this she'll never accept me back in Zaofu. But I can't stand idly by pretending everything is perfect at home while my country is in shambles. I am taking Bataar Jr. up on his offer. He will use his brilliant mind to help restabilize everything. He's already shared plans with Varrick for a cross-country railway. It's going to be amazing, Korra.

I wish you were here. The air is especially cold tonight and my apartment feels so lonely. Some nights I think about what we could have been. What else we could have shared. What we could have done to each other. Some nights my imagination runs away from me and I feel like my body is in flames. When will you write back? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx [this sentence has been scribbled out] I have something very important I need to tell you, but I can't write it in a letter. I need you, Korra.

Kuvira

______________________________________________________

Korra, 

It's been nearly six months and you still haven't written me back. What's going on? Do you still care about me? I'm really worried about you. 

I met with Bolin, and he joined my cause, helping me reunite the Kingdom. They're beginning to call me "The Great Uniter" now. It almost sounds silly, but somehow it is fitting. I haven't even spoken to Su since I left Zaofu, no matter how many times I try to call. Her son has been trying to get close with me, it's almost annoying. She's told him she's mad at me because I'm acting like a conqueror. I'm only helping people. My tactics are no different than what you were doing qhen you were rebuilding the Air Nation. I'm guiding them with a firm hand. What does she do anyway? Still cowering in her perfect little dome city. I can't take it. 

Please write back soon. I don't know how much longer I can deal with your absence. 

Kuvira

_____________________________________________________

Korra,

8 months. 8 months and no answer. I don't know how long I can do this. How many nights I've spent alone thinking of you. Of us. Of what we were. Of what we could have been. Of what I thought we were. I can't do this anymore. I have needs, Korra. I'm stressed. I'm lonely. I'm hurt. I xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[this sentence has been hastily scribbled out]. Does what I feel not matter to you? If you can't even take the time to send me a single letter, I'm going to have to assume you just don't care about me anymore. If you don't write me back by the year mark, consider whatever it was we have over. 

Kuvira

[Note: the paper is stained with tears]  
__________________________________________________________

Avatar,

This is ridiculous. It's over. I'm not waiting for you anymore. This is going to be my last letter to you. I waited 14 months and I haven't received any updates about you at all. Not a single letter. Not a single call back. Were you just using me back in Zaofu to get to Opal to join you? To get through to Su? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? It doesn't matter. I've got my army growing every day. I'm reuniting my kingdom a little more every day. I'm making a difference. I'm keeping my promises. Unlike you. I deserve to rule this kingdom. I'm uniting an Empire. And I'm going to lead it into the future. I'll show you. And I'll show Su. I'll show everyone who ever pretended like they cared about me. I'm going to the the head of this great nation, and nobody, not even you, will be able to stop me.

The Great Uniter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra never wrote back.


	6. True Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's reign of terror is over, and she sits alone in prison. Korra pays her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zipping on ahead, this chapter takes place in the story after the end of the series. For sake of the flow let's pretend Korrasami never happened, either.

Kuvira lied on her cot, staring at the ceiling. She gripped her thin blanket tightly, crying softly. Her body was in terrible pain, every muscle seemed to ache. She was pretty sure she had a few broken bones too. After the dust had settled from her final battle against Korra, the guards slapped together some weak first aid before throwing her in prison to rot. It had been five days now, and the only human interaction she had was with the cruel guard who brought her meals. He would force her to stand against the wall, beating her if she moved even an inch while he attended her cell. Her wounds weren't healing. _'I'm just going to die alone, suffering'_ she thought. She rolled to her side, curling her body up into a ball.

She jumped when she heard a pounding on the platinum door of her cell. The sight flap opened, showing the eyes of the old, abusive guard. "Hey, you still alive in there?" he growled, showing no real signs of concern in his voice. 

"What do you care?" She replied. Her heart raced. She was sure to get it later for that comment.

"Someone is here to see you. She requested we leave you two in here alone. Protocol still applies. Up against the wall," He snapped back.

Surprised, Kuvira sat up too quickly. She felt something shift in her side, and fell to her knees, crying out. _'Who would waste their time to come and see me?'_ she thought.

Agitated at her slowness, the guard yelled, "I said up against the wall, now! Move it, prisoner!"

"I'm trying, okay?" Kuvira shouted back. "You assholes aren't treating my wounds like you're supposed to!" Kuvira managed to crawl to the wall and stand up, spreading her legs apart and placing her palms against the cold platinum wall. She placed her bruised face against it. Its coolness gave her the slightest relief. She sighed, frustrated.

"Don't move. We are opening the door." The guard said. Her back remained turned toward the door, and she heard soft footsteps enter. The door then slammed shut. Silence. She was too afraid to move at all, for if she did she might end up meeting her face with another guard's fist. They hated her very existence, taking any opportunity they could to get a few hits into her. It was like they enjoyed torturing her. A hand grabbed her arm, turning her around. She stiffened up, closing her eyes, ready to get slammed into the wall. _'Here it comes,'_ she thought.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her head into a soft, comforting shoulder. She inhaled sharply, the pain of the sudden movement shooting sparks all over her body. _'A... hug?'_ she thought, bewildered. She opened her eyes, and found her face was buried in the gentle white fur of a blue jacket. The woman's embrace was tight, almost too tight, pushing against some of the sensitive welts on her body. She took a deep breath, and the warm scents of the woman flooded her senses. She smelled of smoky firewood and sweet cinnamon. _'Like her...'_ she thought. 

Confused, she pushed out of the embrace. She winced in pain, falling back against the wall. She grabbed her side, curling her legs up and glared at the woman, confirming her suspicions. _'Korra,'_ she thought. Turbulent emotions began to overwhelm her body. Tears started to fill her eyes. "What are you doing here, Korra? Haven't you humiliated me enough?" she demanded.

Korra was silent. She stared at Kuvira, analyzing her. Her body was speckled with black and blue welts, some looking only a few hours old. Kuvira had a big, dark circle under her right eye, her eyelid was nearly swollen closed. The cut on her eyebrow looked fresh, too. Kuvira looked away, shielding the worst of her injuries to Korra. "Don't look down on me like that," she said, defeated.

"Kuvira, are they.. are they hurting you in here?" There was genuine concern in Korra's voice.

"What do you care? You put me here, you did this," she growled back, gripping her sides tighter. She tried her hardest to hide the pain, to not cry out.

Korra tried to push her arms away to get a better look, but Kuvira shoved back. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. Korra grabbed her by the face, pulling her into the dim light of the cell. Kuvira grabbed at Korra's wrists, but she was too weak for it to make a difference.

"This black eye.. it's new.." Korra said, angrily. "What are they doing to you in here?"

Kuvira glared back up at Korra. "They're giving me what I _deserve_ ," she said. "My life doesn't matter anymore. I should have died. You're the one who sought to it that I _suffer."_

Korra didn't answer, but instead helped Kuvira sit up on her bed. Without warning, she lifted up Kuvira's shirt, exposing her blackened torso. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Leave me alone!" Kuvira shoved Korra so hard, she fell onto the floor. The pressure of fighting back sent surges of pain throughout her body. She gripped her sides. Korra got back up, and gave Kuvira space, leaning against the wall to her cell.

"Why did you do it, anyway?" Kuvira asked, looking down, adjusting her shirt again.

"Do what?" Korra replied.

"Save my life. You jumped in front of the cannon. You could have died. Why would you risk that kind of sacrifice, for me? After all I did? I tried to kill you." Kuvira searched Korra's face for an answer.

"Because I care about you. I told you, I see a lot of myself in you, and-" 

"Bullshit." Kuvira scrunched her face in anger. "You haven't cared about me in years." 

"That's not true, Kuvira," Korra said.

Kuvira scoffed. She stood up, limping to the other side of her cell. A part of her wanted to believe that was true, but she knew better. She looked away, eyes filling with tears.

"Kuvira, I never meant to hurt you," Korra explained. "I know I went away. I didn't think that.. I..." She took a deep breath. "I didn't think the world wanted me around anymore." She hung her head low.

"You didn't think the world wanted you but did you ever stop to think that maybe someone else wanted you? That maybe _I_ wanted you? " Kuvira answered coldly. Korra looked up at her with saddened eyes.

"You didn't think that maybe I _needed_ you?" 

"Kuvira... I..." Korra started.

"No, you didn't even _read_ my letters, did you? You just cast them aside, just like you cast _me_ aside!" she shouted. Unable to keep her pain contained any longer, she burst into tears. Her body felt like it was on fire. 

"I did read them I just-" She stepped forward and reached out, but Kuvira swatted her hands away.

"No, you didn't. Otherwise you would have _known_ " she sobbed.

Korra thought long about what that meant. _'Known? Known what? She didn't tell me...'_ "I don't know what you-"

"Korra, do you remember in some of my letters I said I needed to tell you something, but I couldn't write it on paper?" Kuvira explained. "I wanted... to tell you..." she held her breath, and her face turned red.

**"I loved you, Korra!"**

Korra stared at Kuvira with wide eyes. She was in shock, nobody had ever said this to her besides her parents. 

"I loved you, and you just disappeared! I meant _nothing_ to you!" Kuvira placed both of her hands on Korra's chest, shoving her. "You didn't say anything to me," she shoved her again. "You lied to me," another shove. "You broke your promises!" She had Korra up against the wall. She gripped the collar of her jacket, and laid her palm hard across Korra's face. Korra did nothing to resist. A pink hand print started to form on her cheek. Kuvira glared at her angrily, only inches from her face. Kuvira wrapped her hand around Korra's jaw, pinning her head against the wall. Tears clouded her vision, and she trembled with rage. She curled her other hand into a fist, ready to lay into her. She hesitated. 

"Kuvira," Korra said calmly. "Answer me one question. Do you _still_ love me?"

Angrily, Kuvira tightened her grip on Korra's jaw. She readjusted her stance, her fist shaking. "I.. I just" she stammered. "Answer the question, Kuvira. Do you still love me?"

Unable to throw the punch, Kuvira lowered her fist. "Korra.." she whimpered. She let go of Korra, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands. "I am so confused," she muttered. "I do still love you, Korra... but I _hate_ you for what you did to me. I hate _myself_ for what I did to _you._ "

Korra knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. Kuvira sobbed into Korra's shoulder a moment before continuing. "I tried to kill my own family... I tried to kill you... I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had succeeded."

"Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you back down?" Korra asked.

"You don't know what it's like, Korra. You're adored by _everyone._ I couldn't abandon my nation. I fixed everything, it only made sense for me to finish the job and lead my people. You weren't around, so I stepped up."

"You went too far," Korra said.

"I know this now. I just... got carried away. And when you came back, I just.. I got so angry," Kuvira admitted. She looked up at Korra, locking eyes with her. "I was so angry that you didn't come to me first."

"I'm sorry, Kuvira. I just didn't feel like a _person_ anymore." Korra's words felt genuine. "I was afraid that.. I was too late. And you moved on."

"I had _needs,_ Korra. You can't have expected me to ignore them for three years. I gave you so much time. There were so many nights I spent alone in my quarters, with nothing but the memory of you," Kuvira said. She closed her eyes, thinking of the wonderful nights they had shared back in Zaofu. She bit her lip, her heart aching.

"You never answered my question," Korra said. Slowly, she repeated herself. "Do you still love me?"

Kuvira took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered, nodding her head slightly. "I never stopped."

Korra leaned a little closer, tilting her head slightly. She stared into Kuvira with soul-searching eyes. Kuvira's gaze bounced between her eyes and her lips, desperately craving to feel their fullness on hers once again. Kuvira had subconsciously been leaning forward, gasping softly when their foreheads bumped together. Her heart fluttered, and Korra's next words danced on her lips.

"I've always loved you too," Korra whispered. 

Kuvira locked her lips against Korra's gently. She placed her hand on Korra's cheek, prodding slowly into Korra's tongue with her own. Korra reached out and grabbed Kuvira's side to pull her closer, but once she put her hand on her Kuvira cried out in pain, jumping back and throwing her own arms around her body, clutching it.

"I'm so sorry Kuvira!" Korra shouted, worriedly. "What happened?"

Kuvira took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm pretty sure my ribs are broken," she wheezed. "The guards they... they didn't heal me after our fight and they beat me and kick me while I'm down," she said. She started to cry. "Please make this pain go away, Korra. It hurts... to breathe," she begged.

Korra led Kuvira to her cot, laying her down on her back. She lifted up her shirt go reveal her battered core. Her skin was purple, particularly deeperin shade around the bottom of her ribcage. Korra took her pouch of water and placed her hands on Kuvira's body. She winced slightly, but sighed when Korra's hands began to glow. Kuvira looked up at Korra. "Thank you," she said softly.

There was a pounding at the door that caused the both of them to jump. "Time's up, Avatar," the guard called out. "Let me know when you're ready for us to open the door."

Korra looked down at Kuvira, whose eyes were full of dread. "Please don't go," she begged. "Don't leave me here with him... he did this to me."

"I will get rid of him for you, Kuvira. And I promise I'll come back for you. I can't get you out of prison but I can probably get you moved somewhere better," Korra said.

Kuvira stood with her face against the wall. While her body felt better, her gut still felt twisted at the fact Korra might be lying. "Okay," she said hesitantly. 

Korra walked behind Kuvira and kissed the back of her neck, sending chills down Kuvira's spine. "Everything will be okay, I promise. I won't let you down."

Korra left the cell. When the door slammed shut, she sat back down on her cot, sighing. She could hear voices arguing outside the cell, but the thick walls prevented her from making out any words. Eventually the voices faded. She laid down, closing her eyes, thinking about Korra's soft lips on her neck.

A few hours passed, and a different guard was at the door flap. "Kuvira, I have your evening meal," she said. "Please stay where you are." She sat up, confused. The door opened, and a guard dressed in all blue and white armor entered with a wooden tray of food. The guard placed it at the end of Kuvira's cot. She exchanged a soft look with Kuvira before turning to leave. "Wait," Kuvira stopped her. "What happened to the other guards?" 

The guard turned around. "You are a high profile prisoner, Kuvira. You can't expect regular guards to be able to confine you the way the White Lotus can."

Kuvira chuckled softly. _'So Korra did pull through'_ she thought. The guard was at the doorway. "Thank you," Kuvira said. The guard closed the door. 

She ate her meal, feeling at peace. That night was the first night she was able to fall asleep quickly, dreaming about the next time Korra would visit.


	7. Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is Kuvira's only visitor. It's been two months since she became incarcerated and with the only other human contact besides Korra being the White Lotus guard, Kuvira feels a little touch starved. Her visits have become more frequent, and Kuvira just feels frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers, sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I have been going through the wringer at work this week. This chapter is NSFW, and I hope it was worth the wait.

Korra walked with haste across the busy plaza. She clutched a bag tightly against her chest. Her visits to Kuvira were becoming more and more frequent over the weeks. She would bring gifts and treats from time to time to make her rehabilitation a little easier. One day, Kuvira would be released. Korra knew that while she would always have to keep Kuvira on a constant watch, there wasn't any reason she couldn't treat her like a decent human being. It was bad enough to Korra to think that Kuvira had to spend most days alone in her cell, isolated from the other prisoners and only visited by the White Lotus guards she ordered to keep her safe.

She reached the long, narrow pathway that led to the prison tower. She took a deep breath and jogged up the uneven cobblestone. She quickly reached the large wooden doors and pushed through. She scurried down the hall to the large platinum doors that confined Kuvira. A familiar guard stood by her door. "Afternoon, Korra. What can I do for you?" he asked. 

"I need to see Kuvira," she demanded loudly. "I have something for her. It's just tea. But I know you have to search it, so here." She handed him the bag.

The guard winked, taking the bag from Korra. He rummaged its contents curiously. There was a small bamboo container of loose leaf tea, two bamboo tea cups, a stone teapot, and a small pouch of water. "I picked everything up in Ba Sing Se. The pot is platinum, not iron, so she won't be able to bend it," she said. The guard handed her back the bag, nodding. He pulled his key out, placing it in the door lock. 

The doors opened, revealing the dimly lit room. Kuvira was mid-twirl in the center of the room. She stopped her movement short, startled by Korra's sudden entrance. Her face was flushed, she had been exerting herself for some time. "Korra," she said. "I wasn't expecting you today."

Korra smiled, rushing over to the small table on the side of her cell. She spilled the contents of the bag out. "I know," she replied. "But I picked up the most delicious tea in Ba Sing Se and I really wanted to share it with you."

Kuvira sat down at the small table on the other side of her cell. Korra excitedly poured the water into the pot and used her fire bending to heat it. She sprinkled the tea into the pot and set it aside to steep. "You're that excited for tea?" Kuvira asked. "You didn't just come back because you missed me?" She flashed a confident smirk.

Korra chuckled. "Well, maybe that had something to do with it, too," she admitted. She propped an elbow on the table, resting her check against her palm. Kuvira looked surprised at Korra. She didn't usually act this flirty. Or was it even flirting? "It was good to see you're dancing again, you must be feeling better," she said.

Kuvira nodded. "I was so lost before, Korra. Your visits have helped me so much." Korra checked the tea, pouring a cup and handing one to Kuvira before pouring her own. Kuvira stared into her reflection in the cup, her heart feeling full from her kindness. "You treat me so well, I feel like a _person_ again," she said softly.

Korra took a sip. "You've always been a person. Like you said, you just lost your way. I'm really glad I was the one able to help you find yourself again."

Kuvira smiled, and tasted her tea. She looked at it, surprised, and took an eager drink of the tea. "Spirits, where did you say you got this? It's delicious!" She said.

"I went to Ba Sing Se, to the old tea shop Zuko's grandfather Iroh used to own."

"The Jasmine Dragon?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Korra replied.

"Well, it's really good. It reminds me of Zaofu." Kuvira frowned at her cup. "I really miss the Earth Kingdom, the outside world. Being cooped up in this cell I feel so... lonely. You're the only one who sees me."

Korra stared down at the table. Her stomach dropped with guilt. They both knew well enough that Kuvira's sentence was necessary. They had kept her in solitary confinement to protect her from other prisoners and guards that might want to take revenge on her for her time as the Great Uniter. That didn't mean she had to be disconnected from society completely, though. Kuvira sensed her inner turmoid, and reached out, grabbing Korra's hand. 

"Your visits really help me though," she said. "Thank you so much for giving me a second chance." She smiled at Korra. 

Korra placed her hand on top of Kuvira's, running her thumb gently over the back of her hand. Kuvira closed her eyes, humming softly. Korra's hands barely grazed her skin, but she focused on every trace.

She gazed at Korra longingly, Korra being completely oblivious to her needs. All Kuvira wanted anymore was to be touched, to be held, to feel loved. In this simple moment just holding hands with Korra was enough to make her heart flutter. Korra took another sip of her tea, letting off a disappointed sigh when her cup was empty. She let go of Kuvira's hand, pouring herself another cup.

Kuvira grunted quietly under her breath. She craved Korra's skin against hers- the warmth of her hands, the softness of her fingertips. Her body felt alive with desire. She shifted in her seat, thinking about how those hands would feel caressing her face, her neck, her chest. She thought about running her own hands through Korra's soft hair, remembering the feeling her gentle lips on her skin. She thought about taking Korra right there, in the cell, what their collective moans would sound like echoing against the platinum walls. Every passing thought grew more intense and made her feel more sexually frustrated and turned on- she'd definitely have to take care of herself later. She lost herself her fantasies, eventually realizing that Korra had been staring at her. 

_'Fuck... Did she ask me something? How long has she been looking at me?'_ Kuvira thought, panicked. Korra tilted her head slightly. "Are you sure you're ok, Kuvira?" She asked.

Kuvira's core tightened in embarrassment and her breath hitched. "Y-yeah," she stammered. Korra raised her eyebrow, doubting. Kuvira was generally good at lying, but when it came to Korra she always flubbed it up.

Kuvira's eyes darted to her cot, and her face started to turn red. Her wanton thoughts ran rampant in her mind- a part of her wanted Korra to leave so she could just pleasure herself and rid herself of the ache building between her legs like she did most nights. Another part wanted her to stay, to throw her on the bed and touch her in ways she used to, those many years ago in Zaofu. Korra got up and walked over to her chair, putting her hand on Kuvira's shoulder. The simple gesture sent sparks down her spine. She looked deep into her eyes, searching for the truth behind them. "You know you can tell me anything, Kuvira. What's wrong?" Korra asked.

_'Oh spirits,'_ Kuvira thought. _'What am I supposed to say? I can't just tell her the truth, but if I lie she's going to know..'_ She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Her breath only quivered on her lips. Her eyes began to water, mostly from embarrassment but there was a slight pain behind them. She leaned her head onto the back of Korra's hand, closing her eyes. Korra's hand turned over, caressing her cheek. Kuvira inhaled sharply, nuzzling against her palm gently. Korra's hands were just as soft as she needed them to be, and just as warm as she remembered. "I miss you," she whispered. Kuvira reached out, placing her hand on Korra's hip. "I miss... us..." she added. "I don't want to hide my feelings anymore."

Korra moved her hand to under Kuvira's chin. She tilted her head up slowly, forcing eye contact. "I miss us too," she replied. Korra leaned down slowly, brushing her nose against Kuvira's before taking her in for a soft kiss. Kuvira's skin burst into chills with the contact, goosebumps running down her neck and spreading past her her back and arms. Korra's tongue prodded at her lips gently, parting them just enough for the tip of Kuvira's tongue to fight back. Korra traced her fingers across Kuvira's cheek. Reluctantly she pulled away, noticing Kuvira's tears were falling freely.

"Korra, I'm sorry," she started. "It's been such a long time since anybody's interacted with me on their own volition. You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster." She wiped the tears from her cheek, looking away in embarrassment. The ache in her core was almost unbearable, she needed to give it attention very soon. She got up and walked across her cell hastily in an effort to dim the ache. "Even the hugs you give me before you leave.. they drive me crazy. I need-"

Korra stopped her, placing both of her hands on Kuvira's hips. "I hate it when you pace, just relax," she said. Kuvira's breath trembled, Korra was _so close_ to her. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind and her body was practically begging for attention. "Tell me what you need," Korra suggested, her voice sounded so sultry, Kuvira thought maybe she was just imagining it. Her face was only inches away. Her breath quivered on her lips, and Kuvira was having a hard time not ravishing Korra in kisses. Korra wasn't pulling away. It seemed she was getting the hints.

Korra pushed against Kuvira's body, and before she knew it the back of her legs caught on her cot and she fell backward on to the bed. She stayed propped up on her elbows as the waterbender slowly straddled her, kissing her deeply. Kuvira's body lit up like fireworks, her hands slipped under Korra's shirt, exploring the soft skin of her back. It was clear now that Korra wanted this just as much as she did. She hesitated. "What about the guards?" she asked. "They don't know about us. They'll forbid you from seeing me if they find out about this."

Korra looked down slyly. "It's okay," she said. "The one posted outside is an old friend of mine, from back when I lived in the South Pole. I trust him, he won't tell anybody if he hears anything." She continued kissing Kuvira, sliding her fingers in her hair. Her body rocked slowly against Kuvira's as her hands began to travel down to her ass. Small moans began to escape Kuvira's mouth. It felt pleasurable enough that Korra was kissing her, it was something else entirely that she was grinding against her body, even fully clothed as they were. She _wanted_ her.

Korra's hand wandered down to the side of Kuvira's waistband, hooking her index finger under the elastic. She traced her hand along the front of the band, grazing Kuvira's stomach gently. She took the time to appreciate her toned abs as she shivered under her touch. She kissed along Kuvira's neck, savoring in the slightly salty taste of her skin. Kuvira groaned when Korra whispered softly in her ear. "I want to feel you," suggestively tugging another finger under Kuvira's waistband.

Korra's touch was dizzying. Kuvira collapsed from her elbows, unable to keep herself up any longer. Her entire body was trembling, anxious and craving contact. Korra's hands traveled up under her shirt, caressing the ridges of her muscles, before sliding her fingers over her hardened nipples. Kuvira took quickly to not wearing a bra in prison, it certainly made things more comfortable for her. Kuvira's breath shivered, her skin felt ablaze under Korra's warm hands. She leaned forward, burying Kuvira's soft moans in a deep kiss. 

Korra propped herself up on one arm, sliding her free hand down the front of Kuvira's pants, trailing her nails on her thigh. "Mmm, Korra..." she uttered, throwing her head back into the bed. Her body bucked upward slightly, involuntarily. She craved more. Korra trailed kisses from her chin up her jawline. She dragged her hand slowly toward Kuvira's center, feeling some slickness already built up between her legs. She hovered her hand teasingly above her heat, licking at the freckle that dotted under her eye. "Tell me how badly you want me," Korra said.

Kuvira squirmed, trying to initiate more contact. She panted, murmuring her response. "Please, Korra.. I.. I _need_ you." Korra dipped the tip of her first two fingers into Kuvira, surprised at how easily she slipped between her hot folds. It took little time to find her hard, swollen nub. She flicked her fingertip over it, sending Kuvira's head back, mouth open in a silent shout. Korra took the opening, kissing the bands of muscle in her neck before nipping down on her collarbone. She rubbed quick little circles around her pulsating clit, quickly driving Kuvira toward her peak. Kuvira grabbed the back of Korra's head by her hair, tugging her head out of her neck to make eye contact. Korra slowed her circles. "I don't want to come yet," she panted. "I want you... inside... I want you to..." Her face was flushed with a combination of arousal and embarrassment. 

Korra played coy. "Want me to what, Kuvira?" She bit down on her own lip, anticipating her response. Seeing the once highly esteemed Great Uniter crumbling under her hands was an intoxicating power trip, it only turned her on more to see Kuvira this way.

"I want you to fuck me, Korra," she begged. Her body jerked toward Korra's hand, desperate to be filled. Korra accepted the challenge, sliding her middle finger down her folds and easily slipped it into her entrance. Kuvira gasped in her ear. Korra slipped in a second finger, feeling her walls close in around them. She arced the tips of her fingers up against Kuvira's inner wall, tugging at the sensitive band deep inside. She thrusted her hand soft and slowly, milking long, deep moans from her needy lover. Kuvira rocked her hips in rhythm. "Harder.." she moaned, tugging at Korra's hair.

Korra increased her pace slightly, biting down hard on Kuvira's collarbone. She hissed at the sharp pain, though it was enjoyable. She pushed hard into her, burying her fingers down to the knuckle. Korra squeezed in a third finger, stretching Kuvira to a fault. "Oh.. fuck.." Kuvira moaned. Korra filling her this much was borderline painful, but after a few thrusts she adjusted to the girth, rocking in sync. She dug her nails into the back of Korra's neck, moaning and muttering nearly incomprehensibly into Korra's ear. The only real word she could make out was her name being repeated hoarsely, over and over. Korra palmed her clit, and she felt Kuvira's walls gripping at her fingers tighter than ever. 

Korra grinned devilshly at her helpless lover. Her breath hitched, the waves of her orgasm starting to crash down over her body. It was in this moment Korra withdrew her hand completely. "No, don't--haah!" Kuvira shrieked, as Korra's soaked hand returned to give full attention to her pulsating clit. Her nearly-ruined orgasm turned into an overstimulated one, as wave after wave of ecstasy drove her mad. Korra didn't let up, groaning as her hand began to cramp. "Haahhh.. K-Korra, Korra _Korra **fu-f-fuck**_ ," Kuvira whimpered, until she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed at Korra's arm. Korra stopped, resting her hand on Kuvira's panting stomach, her lover covered in a trembling sheet of sweat. She leaned over kissing her softly, brushing the loose hairs from her face. 

Kuvira's face was absolutely flushed, her body shook with the aftershocks of what could be classified as the most intense orgasm of her life. She gazed at Korra breathlessly, a look best described as shock on her face. Tears started to build in the corner of her eyes. Korra wrapped her arms around her body, pulling her in close. They cuddled on the cot, Kuvira crying ever so softly into Korra's shoulder. Korra ran her hands through Kuvira's hair, petting her gently. "Are you okay, Kuvira? Did I hurt you?" she whispered, concerned.

"No," she answered. "I'm okay, I just..." her voice trailed off shakily. She gripped Korra's sides tightly, breathing deeply into her chest. "I just don't ever want you to leave. When you're here I almost forget I'm stuck in prison and.. I don't know how long I'm going to be trapped here, I'd give anything to have a normal life again," she said. 

Korra placed her hands on Kuvira's cheek, guiding her face to make eye contact. "Kuvira. I promise to you I'm _never_ going to abandon you again. I can't stay here forever, but I'm working with Lin to figure out some way to get you out of prison. I love you, and I'm not going to let you rot in here." She kissed her lover deeply. Kuvira knew she was being genuine. Kuvira sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked out the small window at the dimming sunlight. She knew Korra would have to leave soon. She hated it. She hated keeping their relationship a secret, she hated how she had to wait and wonder if Korra would visit her. She _had_ to figure out how to get out. She stared at the ground, thoughts running wild in her mind. One idea stood out to her. "Korra..." she started.

"I want to offer something to help my release," she said. Korra began to interject, but Kuvira raised her hand to cut her off. "Please just listen." Kuvira stood up, walking over to the table where they had tea. She leaned on the table, her legs still weak from the amazing orgasm Korra had given her. 

"I'm willing, if it will help..." her voice grew shaky. She took a deep breath, turning around quickly. "Take my bending, Korra. Take it so I can return to society without them seeing me as a threat." she broke down in tears. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to accept if it means being out there, with you," she pointed at the door with a trembling hand before dropping to her knees. 

Korra kneeled in front of her. "Are you serious? You can't ask me to do that, Kuvira," she said.

"It's the only way," Kuvira continued. "If you don't, I'll be in here forever, not able to use my bending anyway. I'll be alone. But without it, I could leave here. Leave my past behind. Start over... with you." She placed her hand on Korra's cheek, a desperate look on her face. "Run it by Lin. I can't stay trapped in here."

Korra sighed, nodding. She hated the idea, but if it was a chance and springing her lover from prison, she wasn't going to waste it. "I have another meeting with her tomorrow," she said. 

"Then if you don't have to leave yet.. will you stay here with me for a little while longer?" Kuvira asked, hopeful.

Korra led her back to the bed. They crawled in under the covers, facing each other. Korra wrapped her arm over Kuvira's torso. Kuvira hummed at the warmth of Korra's body. Her eyes were heavy, she was expended. Korra trailed her hand up and down Kuvira's side, comforting her lover into the lulls of sleep. She watched her sleep for a while, the peaceful rise and fall of her stomach making her feel tired too. She could fall asleep next to her, and she would feel at peace. But she knew she couldn't. Eventually someone would come in, and all it would do is get them both in trouble. Slowly, as not to wake her, she climbed out of the bed. She kissed Kuvira on the forehead before turning for the door. She tapped lightly on the door, notifying the guard she was ready to leave. She heard him fiddling with keys and she turned to Kuvira one last time, whispering "I love you" into the dark air.

The door shut behind Korra, once again creating the lonely barrier between the two. The guard turned around, grinning at Korra. She glared at him. "You say anything, you're dead," she threatened. He laughed, shoving her shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, you know I'm good for it. I gotta say though, I never took her for a screamer," he jested. Korra's face turned bright red. "Yeah well, it's been a while for her." she replied, turning around to walk down the corridor. "I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure you're on the evening shift." The guard nodded, "Anything for you, Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to get this far in the story. But I've got my sights set. If you've made it this far, I thank you.


End file.
